Mario Bros. (Live-Action Film)
Mario Bros is a live-action action comedy film based on the Mario game series. It is the first film in the Super Mario Bros. Film Series. Plot Fraternal twin brothers, Mario & Luigi Jumpman, work as plumbers in the fictional city of New Donk City, they both live in the shadow of their late father, Mario Jumpman Sr., who was praised as a town hero when he saved the town mayor from a rampaging gorilla. Luigi is proud of being a plumber, with it being the family business, however, Mario finds the job humiliating and wishes to do more with his life. During a slow work day, Mario orders a pizza when Luigi notices a meteor strike just outside the city limits and sneaks out to check it out, when Mario catches up to him, Luigi is drawn to the glowing meteor, but when he touches it, he starts to glow, when Mario tries to drag Luigi away from the meteor, the brothers vanish, they wake up in a field where they see several strange creatures staring at them. They are brought to a large castle run by a blonde haired princess called Peach, who is having tea with her friend, Princess Daisy, who explains they are in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Luigi explain their problem and the Princess takes them to a scientist called Professor Elvin Gadd, who agrees to help them get home. While Gadd works on getting the brothers home, Mario bonds with Peach, explaining how he wishes to do more with his life, after giving some advice, Peach gives Mario a green mushroom as a gift, while Mario is initially confused, he accepts the gift. After Gadd finishes the machine to send the brothers back home, Peach's advisor, Toad, panics as both Princesses have been kidnapped by Bowser Koopa. Mario is willing to save the Princesses, however, if he does, Mario will be stuck in the Mushroom Kingdom, as Gadd's machine won't be able to generate enough power a second time to send Mario home. Mario, realising this would be his chance to be more than just a plumber, decides to sacrifice his chance of going home to save the Princesses. Toad explains to Mario that to get to Bowser's castle, Mario would have to travel across 5 seperate worlds, but all 5 worlds are overcome by Bowser's forces. Mario arrives at the first world, but is ambushed by Bowser's forces, Luigi arrives to help out, revealing he couldn't let Mario go alone. Mario and Luigi travel through the 5 worlds, using several things they find along the way to help them out and give them some strength. The brothers arrive at the castle and encounter Bowser, who is revealed to be a giant turtle monster who wishes to marry one of the Princesses. The brothers fight Bowser, but are overpowered, the brothers hide, until Luigi comes up with an idea, Luigi leads Bowser to the drawbridge while Mario hits a switch to drop the drawbridge and dropping Bowser into his lava moat. Bowser is defeated and the Princesses are freed, but Luigi was badly injured during the fight, Peach tells Mario to give Luigi the green mushroom, which ends up healing Luigi's injuries. The brothers bring the Princesses back to the kingdom where Mario and Luigi are praised as heroes. Mario and Luigi realise they now have no way of returning home, but Peach offers for them to live in the Mushroom Kingdom until they can be sent home. The brothers are shown their new temporary rooms in the castle, where they find presents on their beds, which inside are new hats with their initials on. In the post credits scene, Bowser is revealed to have survived the lava, albeit, now as a living skeleton, he screams out 'KOOPALINGS!' before the scene ends. Cast Live-Action Actors * Jack Black as Mario Jumpman Jr. * Neil Patrick Harris as Luigi Jumpman * Anna Faris as Princess Peach Toadstool * Melissa Fumero as Princess Daisy Dinohatten * Cecily Strong as Mayor Pauline Veducci * Danny Woodburn as Professor Elvin Gadd Voice-Actors * Patton Oswalt as Toad * John Goodman as Bowser Koopa * TBA as Lakitu Non-Voiced Characters Trivia * At first, Mario and Luigi do not wear their signature hats, instead, Mario wears a red flat cap while Luigi wears a green baseball cap. ** The choice to have them wear these hats are a reference to the original Super Mario Bros. movie. Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Live-action films Category:Films based on video games Category:Do not Edit